


A Love True and Strong

by whispered_story



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen doesn't need a ring and a piece of paper to prove that he loves Jared. They're only getting married because marriage is beneficial. Really. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 28/6/2011]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love True and Strong

Jensen's not against marriage, he just never wanted to get married himself. There are different reasons – the fact that he thinks you can't promise someone to be with them forever, and that's kinda the whole point of being married, is just one of them. He just could never see himself as a husband, and he doesn't need the state or church to validate his love for another person.

He grew up having people tell him that it was just a phase though, that once Jensen met the right girl he would marry her and settle down with her and have kids. The 'wife' part was adjusted to 'husband' after he came out, but Jensen's decision has never wavered.

Not even when he meets Jared his senior year in college and falls head over heels in love with him. He doesn't change his mind when Jared tells him he loves him for the first time, when they move into their first apartment together, when they start spending Christmas together and take vacations together.

Luckily, Jared shares Jensen's views on marriage. 

"It's pointless to even have this discussion," Jared says every time one of their friends starts on the topic. "We don't want to get married, but even if we did it's not like we could. Same-sex marriages aren't legal."

That pretty much ends any discussions, because who can argue with that? 

And then same-sex marriage does become legal in their state and their friends have new fodder.

"You two love each other," Genevieve points out. "Both of you have said countless times how this is it for you. Marriage would just make that official."

"Exactly," Jared replies with a shrug. "Why would we need it to be official if we already know how we feel about each other? It wouldn't make a difference to us. I don't need a slip of paper and a ring on my finger to validate what Jensen and I have."

Jensen rests his hand on Jared's thigh and gives it a squeeze, picking up his beer bottle with his free hand. 

"What about all the benefits?" Danneel chimes in, twisting the band of gold on her finger around. She used to be on Jensen's side, or at least she accepted how Jensen felt about marriage and didn't try to change his mind, and then she met the man of her dreams and got married a few months ago and suddenly turned into the biggest supporter of marriage ever. Jensen's glad she's happy but he can't wait for the honeymoon phase to be over, really.

Everyone else at their table makes agreeing 'mmm's and nods and Jensen rolls his eyes.

"What about them?" he asks, then glares at the person fiddling with the jukebox and _Pretty Woman_ starts playing. 

"Come on, really?" he hears Jared mutter, and Jensen smiles at him, leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Now that it's legal for you guys to get married," Danneel starts, snapping her fingers in front of Jensen's face to get his attention. "You'd get tons of benefits. Insurance, taxes, medical rights in case something ever happens to one of you."

"We're fine," Jensen says with a shrug. "We have papers drawn up in case anything ever happens, and we don't need any of the other benefits."

"Oh, really? Jared could add you to his insurance if you got married," Danneel continues. "And as someone who works for the same office, I know for a fact that his insurance package is pretty kick ass. Yours on the other hand..."

"So you suggest they get married for insurance?" Misha asks.

"What he said," Jensen agrees.

"I didn't actually say it was a bad idea," Misha replies. "It would give you guys a lot of benefits. I love my wife, but the benefits were one of the reasons why Vicki and I decided to get married. Not the only reason, mind you, but it did play a role."

Danneel grins smugly. "Can't argue with that, can you?" she asks, giving them both a challenging look.

+

"Marriage would give us a lot of benefits," Jared murmurs, sidling up to Jensen in bed.

"Huh?" Jensen asks, turning to look at Jared who is propped up on one arm and staring down at him with a serious expression on his face.

"What Danneel and Misha were saying the other night about insurance and stuff," Jared says, brushing his thumb over Jensen's cheek. "I looked into things and they're right, you know."

"Are you saying we should get married?" Jensen asks, frowning up at Jared.

Jared shrugs. "I'm saying their argument has some merit."

"Jared. Do you think we should get married?" Jensen repeats pointedly.

"Maybe. I think we should think about it," Jared replies.

Jensen sighs, bringing his hand up to push a strand of hair behind Jared's ear before cupping the back of his neck and tugging him down. "Okay, we'll think about it," he agrees and kisses Jared.

+

"We could just elope," Jensen suggests, looking down at the long list of things that they needed to take care of.

"Do you want my mother to come kill us before we even get to go on our honeymoon?" Jared asks dryly, taking the list out of Jensen's hand.

"We're going on a honeymoon?" Jensen asks.

Jared gives him a quizzical look. "Dude, best part about getting married. Well, and the cake. The cake's gotta be epic."

"Okay, honeymoon and cake. Got it," Jensen agrees. He leans into Jared's side, pressing a kiss to Jared's neck. "So what's first on your list?"

"We got a date and a location, so now we need to decide on who we're inviting and then get the invitations sent out asap. And speaking of invitations, I was thinking something simple."

"I'm good with that," Jensen agrees. "In fact, let's make simple the overall theme of our wedding. And small. And quick. And nothing too cheesy. I hate cheesy."

"I know, dear," Jared mocks and kisses Jensen's forehead.

+

"Danneel wants to know if we're having bachelor parties," Jensen asks, carefully balancing his plate with sandwiches in one hand as he sits down next to Jared.

"I'm pretty sure Misha is planning something," Jared replies. He tried grab one of the sandwiches and Jensen tries to slap his hand away halfheartedly before giving in with a sigh.

"That one has mustard on it," he says and watches Jared grimace. "The ones at the bottom are for you. Extra mayo."

"I knew there was a reason for marrying you," Jared says with a wide grin, happily extracting one of his sandwiches from the pile.

"You're just using me, aren't you?" Jensen complains. "So, bachelor parties?"

"Yeah, I don't think we can get around this. Not with Misha and Danneel as our best men. Best man and best woman. Whatever."

"Okay, but tell Misha we're not having the parties the night before the wedding. I don't wanna spent the day puking my guts out. And no strippers," Jensen states, making a face at the thought of Jared getting a lap dance by some random guy. 

"Fine. You're no fun," Jared sighs.

"You know," Jensen says sweetly, glaring at Jared. "You wouldn't be the first guy to be left at the altar."

"I'm taking it back, I have no idea why I'm marrying you. You're already nagging me and the wedding is still weeks away."

"We can call it off," Jensen agrees easily, lips twitching into a smile and takes the plate from Jensen's hand and calmly puts down his sandwich. Moments later Jensen finds himself on his back, Jared hovering above him.

"We already got mocked endlessly for changing our minds about this whole marriage thing," Jared says. "Decision's final. No take backs."

"I'm fine with that, too," Jensen says and grins, sliding his hands around Jared's neck. "Now, how do you feel about premarital sex?"

Jared laughs, kissing him. "I'm very, very pro premarital sex," he murmurs.

+

"This part isn't too bad," Jensen says, poring over a travel catalog.

"Unlike choosing what flowers we want," Jared agrees, looking up from his own catalog.

"And our suits."

"And what song we want to dance our first dance to."

"Or the fact that we have to dance at all. Why do we have to dance, Jared?" 

"Because Danneel, Gen and our mothers will threaten our lives if we don't," Jared replies with a grimace.

"We could still uninvite them," Jensen suggests. "Hey, is Europe too expensive for our honeymoon?"

"Nothing's too expensive for my future husband," Jared exclaims, leaning over Jensen's shoulder to peer at the page Jensen's looking at. "Yeah, that _is_ too expensive."

Jensen rolls his eyes. "Dork," he says, kissing Jared quickly. 

"You love that I'm a dork," Jared replies, slinging his arm around Jensen and resting his chin on Jensen's shoulder. "Doesn't matter where we go anyway. I don't think we'll be leaving our hotel room much."

Jensen snorts. "Yeah, you do have a point."

+

"Hey," Jared says, sliding up next to Jensen and throwing his arm around his shoulders. "You're having fun?

"We're mocking everyone's choice of clothes," Danneel replies happily before Jensen can say anything, lifting up her glass in a toast.

Jensen laughs and lifts his own. "We are."

Jared grimaces. "Sorry I dragged you along," he says. He kisses the corner of Jensen's mouth, sweet and soft, and Jensen feels something in his stomach flutter.

He grins up at Jared. "It's okay. Not the first time I'm suffering through an office party for you and it won't be the last. I really don't mind," he says. "Plus, I have Danneel to keep me company."

"And me. I promise I'll stick to your side for the rest of the night."

"Done ass-kissing?" Danneel asks, but there's a grin on her face and Jared sticks out his tongue.

"You're just jealous that everyone loves me."

"Yeah, because getting everyone to love me has always been one of my ambitions." she says, rolling her eyes. 

"Nah, we all know it's not. You just married one of the managers instead to get ahead," Jared teases.

Danneel grins. "Exactly," she says. "Speaking of which, I should see where my dearest husband is hiding and get him to dance with me."

"Have fun," Jensen says with a wink. He turns into Jared's arms when Danneel saunters off. "You having a good time?"

"Not too bad," Jared says with a nod. "The food is pretty awesome."

"Yeah, it's not bad. Plus, free champagne," Jensen adds, smiling up at him, wide and happy.

"There's that," Jared agrees with a nod. He touches Jensen's cheekbone with his fingertips, a grin on his face that Jensen can't quite place. "Know what I was thinking?"

"That you'd like to sneak off and have sex in the first empty office we can find?" he guesses.

"No. Well, yeah, that too. It _is_ a tradition after all," Jared says. "But, I was thinking, the next time we go to one of these parties, I'm gonna introduce you to people as my husband."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees softly. "What d'you think?"

"I think I might like it," Jared admits.

"It does have a nice ring to it," Jensen agrees, smiling, and pulls Jared into a soft kiss.

+

"We're all set," Jensen says, looking down at the list where he's just ticked off the last of Jared's notes.

"Good," Jared murmurs, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist. Jensen leans back into the warm, familiar weight. "Would suck if we weren't since our wedding is tomorrow."

"Yeah," Jensen agrees. He places his hand on top of Jared's, squeezing softly. "We're getting married tomorrow."

Jared hums under his breath, kissing Jensen's neck softly. "I think it might turn out to be not completely horrible after all. This whole getting married thing."

Jensen turns around in Jared's embrace. "Yeah, there are worse things," he agrees as he wraps his arms around Jared's neck and leans up for a kiss.

"I might even kinda like the idea," Jared adds, words whispered against Jensen's lips between kisses.

"Me too," Jensen says and then pulls back with a grin. "How about we keep that between us though?"

"Yeah, we better," Jared says with a laugh, dimples carved into his cheeks and it makes Jensen's heart beat a little faster.


End file.
